Game saga: The travels of a search engine
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: Set in the future, the child of Matrix and AndrAIa is on the same quest her parents were when they were teens: To find her home, MainFrame, and to find her family. Note: This story isn't finished.


Game Saga **Note: This is my fanfic of the show ReBoot. The original characters are copyright MainFrame Entertainment. This is made in fun only, and in no way am I getting money for this. Web Matrix is copyright Nezumi 2000, all rights reserved. She is only to be used with my permission!**   
**Author's Note: This is the story of Web Matrix, the daughter of Enzo Matrix and AndrAIa. It's set in the future, with Web on a search for her parents, who have been killed by Megabyte, after he has returned from the web, a Super Virus. Web is in her twenties. She was stuck in a game as a child(like her father) and was transported from game to game. She's now on a search to find MainFrame, the place of her birth.**   


  


**Game Saga: The travels of a search engine**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2000 

Web is copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000, all rights reserved 

  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Web Matrix stared dimly into the system layed out before her. _This isn't it. _She bitterly thought, and strolled into the sectors of the city.   
It never was. Every system she entered was never the one she was looking for. Many cycles had passed since she had last seen her home: MainFrame. She had grown to be an adult, the height of over six feet, and almost more than 200 pounds of muscle. The last her family had seen of her was when she was but a child, the size of a small sprite, and skinny, no fat or muscle anywhere. Her hair had been shorter, and made her appear to look like a young boy.   
_So much of myself has changed, inside and out. _She reasoned logically in her head, as she noticed the principal office of the system. Web walked past various binomes, sprites, and other creatures which inhabited the city. Each one seemed to stare at her, with gasps and growls escaping from their throats. She grinned her teeth at one who glared at her, and the binome ran away, scared. 

Web touched upon the wall of the principal office.   
"Come in." A voice beckoned from within, and for a moment, the large sprite hesitated. Quickly, she changed her mind, and stepped into the light of the building.   
She choked back a gasp. A sprite, nearly twice her age, sat on the seat placed within the office. With a spry hand, the old sprite motion to Web, and a chair appeared behind her. Web sat down, but with uncertainty.   
"Do not worry, child. You are safe." The old sprite comforted her. Web took in the details of the woman. Her skin was a pale shade of orange, much like her mother's had been, and her hair was a shade of brilliant blue. Her eyes conveyed a sense of tenderness within their deep aquatic colour. Wrinkles lined her face, appearing underneath her eyes and around her mouth. A silver dress draped her fragile body, seeming to large. Many rings adorned her fingers, one on each finger, and two silver hoops hung from her ears. A starfish swept a section of her hair from her face, revealing her earrings, as well as ears shaped like fins.   
"Are you all right?" The old mermaid-like sprite asked Web, taking her out of her intent gaze.   
"Yes." Was Web's simple reply. She couldn't help but stare at the woman with amazement. The resemblance was so close...   
"What is your name?" Web finally stated, and looked into the woman's caring eyes.   
"I am Key." She smiled, and the wrinkles on her face deepened. "What is wrong?" She added, after noticing Web's look of disappointment.   
"Nothing." Web replied. The young sprite looked off into the distance, then brought herself out of the chair. Web sauntered to the door of the principal office, and lay her hand on the silver wall. The door silently whisked open, and Web treaded into the bright glare of the system. She took one last look behind her, and smiled at the old woman, before continuing into the sector. 

Web heard a noise behind her and whipped out her gun. Her right eye scanned the area, and within the section she stood in, found the traces of a virus. Its path shone a dark blue, and like lightning, Web ran after it, hoping to meet up with the virus. 

"Hello, virus." Web said, an icy tone in her voice, as she circled the creature. It smiled in return, and without hesitation, slashed at her. Blood dripped from under Web's right eye. It was obvious what the virus was trying to achieve.   
_Not gonna happen. _Web told herself, and jumped to the side, blasting a few shots from her gun. They hit the virus on target, but the shots didn't seem to hurt the being.   
Web paused. She stared at the creature across from her in the alleyway, and drank in its brooding evil.   
It was sprite in form, with one difference: its eyes. They purveyed a look of insanity, and evil horribly mixed into one. The virus had no eyes to say of, only black pools of color formed beneath its eyelids. Teeth snarled from behind its ugly lips, and a tongue lashed out like a rabid beast's, only proving the organism's insanity. It crouched low to the ground, and claws of immaculate length pierced its hand, aimed at the search engine across from it. A tail swished behind it, sweeping the ground beneath its feet. The virus was orange in color, Web noted.   
"What are you supposed to be?" It questioned the sprite.   
"I'm Web. A search engine. What is it to you anyway?" Web brushed blood off her right cheek.   
"Nothing much. I usually like to know what my victims are like before I turn them viral." It grinned, and rows of teeth gleamed in its jaw.   
Web raised her gun. She targeted the virus and shot a powerful laser at it. The virus ducked out of the way, and ran out of the alley. Web ran after it, and it was only until she reached the principal office that she realized something.   
Key, the old woman and protector of the system, was the virus Web had fought in the alley. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Web Matrix scanned with her right eye over the area in the sector. Her body was as close as she could get to the wall behind her. Her muscles were tense, and ached with the strain to hide herself. She couldn't let the virus find her... 

"Gotcha." It whispered into her left ear. Web's gun flipped into her hand and she set it on 'death'. She placed the gun into the middle of the virus's forehead, with a W imprinted on its skin. The virus froze. Its tongue hung out of its jaw, lack with any movement and its eyes began to change color from a black to a white.   
Web felt her index finger pull the trigger.   
Silence. Her eyes clamped shut, and she slowly opened her left one, wishing there were no remains.   
Nothing. The virus ceased to exist, no aura trail emanating, no claw marks from attempting to run away. She blinked. That was highly unusual. Whenever she terminated a virus, there was a small amount of energy, or entrails or something where it had once stood. But not this time.   
She sighed and placed her gun back into its leather holster. This was one mystery she'd have to solve before leaving this system. 

A door to the First Byte bar swung open. A lug of a person walked in and every patron in the bar stopped and stared at the sprite.   
She was six feet in height, an advantage to her build. Muscles rippled, tensed and flezed everywhere. Her hair was long, an aquatic green in color, the bangs soft and flowing, while the rest was sharp and spiky. Points of her ears stuck out inbetween hair and a starfish held back a few pieces on the left side. Her hair trailed down to her waist, highlighting her black leather tanktop. A pair of metal wristbands, laced with belts and wire, covered both her forearms and a number of fins behind them. Blue spandex pants with two red stripes on the left side clung to her large thighs and a leather holster with a gun slung in it, hung on her right thigh. Her boots made a loud hollow sound as she stepped towards the bar. She sat down in an empty single seat and waited for the bartender to serve her. 

"You know anything about Key, the old woman in charge of this system?" Web asked the sprite, not looking straight at the bartender while doing so. He sighed. The sprite cleaned out a cup and dried it with a towel. "I.U shot." Web told him. "What's with this system?" She asked herself, as well as the tender. He was silent. "You don't talk much, do you?" He blushed, at which Web smiled and winked. He was handsome all right; but Web knew she couldn't stay in this system too long. She had to keep looking for her home, for her parents. She _had_ to find them. Unconciously, she clenched her fist beside her.   
"She keeps us, the inhabitants, in control." The tender stated. Web cast her eye upon him, catching a glimpse of what he looked like, as a light from the dance floor fell upon him. He was tall, his height almost more than Web's. His hair was spiked to each side, streaked in two colours: purple and red, while his bangs hung in his face, covering his right eye. His eyes were a light silver colour, and seemed translucent. His white apron hung around him loosely, a black and silver shirt showing underneath. his skin was a light lavender colour, a wild contrast to the rest of him.   
Web gaped. The sprite continued, "By turning viral, she keeps the city in control and is able to feed."   
"Feed?! How?!" Web slammed her clenched fist onto the bar. She stood up, her eye flaring a red W. The bartender cringed a little.   
"None of us know." He answered simply, and poured her a shot out of a clear green bottle. Web gulped down the shot. She wiped her mouth.   
"Thanks." She threw a chip back into the bartender's hand. "Keep the change." And she walked out. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

End of part 1 


End file.
